OMG what just happened?
by BellasStrwaberryShampoo
Summary: Bella and Edward switch bodies for a week. Will they now understand better each other? WARNING: SUPER RANDOM SWEARING! Randomness included.
1. Change

Edward and Bella change bodies for a week. Find out how they cope!

BPOV

I woke feeling groggy and tired. Obviously.

Edward's arms were wrapped around me and I REALLY needed to pee. But I couldn't fin my voice. Great.

I started squirming around in his arms. "What's wrong?" Edward asked, confused.

DAMMIT! I still couldn't talk... what's wrong with me?

Guess what happened next. I peed in the fucking BED. How embarrassing.

"Uh... Edward.. Er... Hehe... Good morning?" I said. Shit. He could probably smell the pee. Well, I could so there was no doubt in my pee brain that he could too.

"Bella... what are you not telling me? What's wrong?" He asked. Phew. He still couldn't smell it. Eww.. It didn't smell good... Yuck.

"Oh... I should let you change..."

SHIT! He noticed.

"Stupid, super smelly pee..." I muttered angrily

"No, no Bella. Pee smells good. Especially yours. Since some of it is blood." He smiled slightly.

I wanted to laugh at him. But I wasn't in the mood.

***

After Edward and I had cleaned up the... mess, we went to school. School had flown by quickly, and before I knew it, it was lunch.

"Hey, Edward," I said.

"Hello, Bella." He replied warmly and kissed my forehead.

"DAMMIT EDWARD!! UGH!! I DO NOT WANT PEAS IN MY FOOD! I HATE PEAS!" What the fuck was I saying...?

Edward stood there looking at me like I was crazy. Soon the whole school was staring at me. Then I started to cry. I ran out of the cafeteria into the girls bathroom. And sobbed. What. The. FUCK.

Seriously, what's wrong with me? Soon Alice came in and started to pat me on the back. I just sobbed more.

"Hey, can I have some cake?" I asked cheerily. Wait a second... wasn't I just crying my eyes out for no reason at all a few second ago???

Weird mood swings....

The rest of the day went on pretty much the same with my mood changing with every single little thing someone said.

Edward came home with me. Not something he usually did.

"So, Bella. What's wrong?" Edward asked. He looked like he was waiting for me t explode. Well... at least it wasn't a surprise...

"WHAT ARE U TALKING ABOUT!?!?! NOTHING IS WRONG WITH ME!!" I screamed.

"Okay, whatever you say, love." Edward said. I went to sleep after that.

I had a very odd dream....

**(A/N: Dream is in _italics)_**

_I was in a forest, and my eyesight was very bright, i could see every dust particle...weird. Then I noticed a burning in my throat. _

"_Mmm... Yumm... A DEER!!!" I screamed. My voice was a mans beautiful voice... though I couldn't place it. _

_Then I attacked it and there was blood everywhere..._

I sat up panting. I would usually be sweating now.

WOW. WEIRD. DREAM.

OMG!!! WHY DO I HAVE A PENIS!?!?!

**IDEAS!!! IDEAS!!! Thanks. :))**

**REVIEW REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE WITH A EDWARD/JACOB/BOTH ON TOP :)) **

**Thanks. **


	2. AN :

**I hate writing A/N's but I had to. **

**:( I'm REALLY sorry I haven't updated in forever! But need to come up with something so I won't leave you guys with a cliffy! :) **

**I will update ASAIHDMBAPAMH! (As soon as I have done my biology and physics and math homework)**

**:)) By the way, thanks for all the reviews! :) Keep them coming! :)) **


	3. Oh God

**OHMYGAWSHNESS!!! I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD GET REVIEWS SO FAST!!!! :)) And... How did you guys know Bella is pregnant? LOL. You guys are gooodddd. :) (Sorry it took forever)**

**Thats why.... *drum roll* I WILL GIVE YOU SUPER AWESOME LONG CHAPTER!!! (No awesomeness guaranteed)**

**I don't own twilight. *sob sob* *bursting into hysterics of crying* *Throws Twilight down but quickly picks it up and kisses it***

**BPOV**

Shit. Shit. Shit. SHIIITT!!!!

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDDDDWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Oops. Maybe Charlie heard me... Hmm... *Puts on super duper awesome vampire hearing* NOPE! Charlie didn't

Hmm... I might as well have fun with being a vampire... Especially Edward...

I jumped out the window and climbed into a big oak tree. Then I listened. I could hear other peoples dreams...

_'Wow.. She's really sexy... Mmm come here baby.'_

_'AHHH!!! NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME!!! NOO RONALD MACDONALD IS CHASING MEEEEEE!!!!! NOO!! PLEASE DONT USE THE CHEESEBURGER WEAPON!!'_

_'Flowers.. Unicorns... Rainbows... CHUCKIE!!! AHH!!'_

O... kay. People have really random dreams...

OHH!!!! I WANNA RUN!!! *'Run' by Gnarls Barkley starts playing*

I jumped out the tree, and I started to run. It was going great. So I tried to run with my eyes closed.... That didn't go too well. I ran and ran and ran and then CRASH!!! BAM!!! BABOON!!!

Oops. Hehe. Someone's house, a tree, a car and a stroller were all completely, utterly, and indescribably destroyed... Oh, and did I mention a drunk guy sitting in the stroller? Well... Yeah. He died. Oops. My bad.

Shit. Now he's bleeding... BLOOD!!!

I ran at super vampire speed over to the weird ugly bleeding man and started sucking...

**EPOV**

Ughh... I'm so tired... *Yawn* WTF! How can a vampire be tired??? I walked over to the mirror, completely and utterly confused.

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"

Oh... My voice is PRETTY!!! And... its... its... its... BELLAS VOICE!

Oh shit. I need to pee.

Hmm... Thats very weird... peeing... Hmm...

Ohh... Now I can eat human food too! Bella always said cheeseburgers are really good, so I am going to try some.

I went to the kitchen, and I got out the only cheese we have: Feta cheese. And then I went and got two pieces of bread. And then I got some ketchup and what was it called... Sa... Se... Spi... Spinach?(**We interrupt this message to present an important A/N: To make it more non-confusing, the spinach means salad But he does take spinach instead of salad... But the human Edward and Bella's body is a moron. So.. yeah.)** Spinach? Thats it! Spinach. I got some of that green stuff that smelled bad and put it in between the two slices of bread. Oops, I forgot the BURGER! I went to get some salami, and put it in there as well. Mmm... I was hungry anyways.

I took a big bite of it, expecting something delicious.... EWWWW!!!! I ran into the bathroom and vomited for 5 minutes straight.

It was disgusting... so instead I ate some ham and pickles. Yum.

Then I remembered Bella! My family was no where to be seen... I wonder what trouble Bella must be in now...

**BPOV**

Mmm... Yuumm. I like blood...

I just finished sucking on the drunk guy, when I remembered Edward! I wonder what he's up to... There was only one way to find out.

I ran over to his house, to see myself eating ham and pickels... Eww... How could I be so stupid? Hey.. back up! WHAT??? I could see MYSELF eating it...

"Bella?" what the fuck am I saying..

**EPOV**

"Bella?" Myself asked.

What? Myself? Oh... Bella is me! Cool...

I wonder if she can read my mind...

"Hi Edward... hahahaha. I'm actually you..." I said stupidly.

"What? Wh-what do you mean?" It's weird hearing myself stutter.

"Okay, so I guess at night some kind of weird ass wolf magic made us become each other. So what I'm saying is that you are now in my body, and I am now in your body."

Bella – in my body – stood there blinking, looking in complete shock.

"Oh. Shit." She said.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Whats so bad about this? I like being human. It's FUN!

"Uh.. Er.. Hehehe... Um.. Uh.. Er...BLABLABLABLA! LALALALA!!! I LIKE UNICORNS!" Bella shouted. I started laughing, and then I stopped abruptly, because I saw my eyes – Well.. They were my eyes.. but... but... yeah whatever. You get the point. THEY WERE RED!!! Oh my gosh, I hope I don't eat Bella – well eat me... uh.. yeah. Hard to explain... Pff....

OOPS! I farted. Bella looked at me like I was crazy. I just laughed.

"Bella, can you teach me how to use.. a... a.... b -b-b-b-b-bb-b-b-b-"

"Jeez, just spit it out!" Bella yelled.

"A... b-bra?" I said sheepishly.

She just laughed.

Then she abruptly stopped and became serious again.

"No," She said. Oh no...

"WHY NOT!?!?" I shrieked. It was fun being a girl. You could be all dramatic and weird.

"BECAUSE!" She roared. Wow.. my voice was scary when I was mad...

"Because...?"

She didn't answer.

"Why not!?!?!!" I screamed.

No reply.

Then I saw that my eyes were black... Bella was going to eat herself.. NOO!!!!!

**BPOV**

Suddenly I felt a burning in my throat, and I felt like I NEEDED my own blood... I had to stop myself before I ate my body. Edward was in it for Christ sake!

Suddenly I snapped out of it. And I remembered that today I was supposed to start my period. Oh my god...

"Edward... have you um.. had any blood in your underwear this morning?" I asked nervously.

"Uh.. No." He replied.

"Oh. Because today I was supposed to start my period. And it usually comes in the morning."

"I did vomit though. If thats important." He said in my voice.

"Oh my god..." I muttered. I realized I just _might _be pregnant. Oh crap.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked.

"Nothing... why did you vomit?" I wanted to make sure it wasn't because I was... pregnant.

"I tried to make a cheeseburger... didn't really work out. I put feta cheese, salami, spinach, and ketchup like you told me to. But.. It tasted horrible." He admitted sheepishly.

"Oh... HAHAHA!!!" I couldn't contain my laughter anymore. I laughed for about 3 minutes without a pause. "I said, CHEDDAR cheese, a buffalo patty or something and SALAD!" Then I burst into laughter again.

He just stared back at me. I looked so ugly when I stared at people...

**Sorry. I had to leave a random cliffy. I just don't know how to continue it without leaving a cliffy, making you wait another hundred years, or making the rest of the story onto this chapter, which would make you wait a hundred years... **

**Keep the awesome reviews coming!! :)) (I just looked at my story traffic thingy, and its AWESOME!! Wednesdays seem like a popular day for reading fanfiction.. lol. **

**:)) **

**I will update on either wednesday or sunday. My dad is coming tomorrow from a 6 month long business trip, so I can't be locked up in my room all day writing fan fic for you guys :(. **


	4. Preggers

**Awesome reviews from everyone! Thank you! :) Oh, and by the way. When it says BPOV it's Bella in Edward's body. And EPOV is Edward in Bellas body. I know it can get confusing, when I read it was like: Whhaaattt?!?! **

_Previously: __"Oh... HAHAHA!!!" I couldn't contain my laughter anymore. I laughed for about 3 minutes without a pause. "I said, CHEDDAR cheese, a buffalo patty or something and SALAD!" Then I burst into laughter again. _

_He just stared back at me. I looked so ugly when I stared at people... _

**BPOV **

"Oh," Edward said. He was absolutely baffled. "I need to pee. Wait."

"Okay." If she (he) peed a lot today, I would force him (her.. myself) to take a pregnancy test. What if she – he – me.. uh.. _was _preggo?

"I'll just go to the pharmacy. I need to get something for you. Do you know how to pee?" I asked.

"Haha. Yeah. I went this morning. Its very easy."

"Oh, okay."

Edward -in my body- left to go to the bathroom. I ran at a blurry super vampire speed to the closest pharmacy. I bought 3 pregnancy tests, just incase.

When I ran back, Edward was sitting on the floor eating cereal.

"Hey, didn't you just eat?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I suddenly got a weird overpowering craving." Oh my god. I ampregnant. Shit.

"Okay, whatever. Just take this." I handed him the pregnancy test. Suddenly he understood.

"Oh... my...god..." He murmured.

"Yeah. Um.. just go. And. Take. The. Freaking. Pregnancy test!" I yelled. Edward just sat there for 5 minutes. Again.

"UGH! I'm gonna break something soon an it might be YOU!" I shrieked. It sounds weird usually if a man screams like I did. But Edward's voice is perfect.

Finally fear flashed across my ugly face. "Okay" He muttered.

Edward walked up into the bathroom. Then I heard a scream.

"AHHH!!!! This. Can. Not. Be. Happening! I'm PREGNANT!!" Edward came rushing out of the bathroom, and showed me the little pink smiley.

"Oh. Crap." I muttered.

"What are we gonna do?" Edward complained, stretching the 'dooooo'.

"I don't know..." I muttered.

Suddenly I heard Alice's mind.

_Oh my god! I'm so excited! _And image of a baby filled in her head. Crap, so it's true_. It's going to HILARIOUS when we all see them in different bodies! Hahahaha! Emmett will be rolling on the floor breaking stuff simply with his loud laughter! _Alice thought.

Then I heard Emmett's, _What the hell is Alice keeping from mee!?!? I NEED TO KNOW!! I'm bored. _Emmett's thoughts were relatively simple.

I listened for Esme's. I didn't know what motivated me, but I guess I needed some kind of motherly thought about this pregnancy...

_Huh. I don't like it when Alice doesn't tell me things.. It's very annoying. Oh well! I love my family, they are so perfect... _

When she thought about the word 'family', I immediately remembered Edward and the baby stuff. I looked over at Edward, to see he was still standing at the same spot with the preggo test in his hands. "Edward, your family is coming!! You have to clean up! They know about the pregnancy stuff, Alice saw it in the future."

Edward started frantically cleaning up stuff, muttering weird random stuff about unicorns and mcdonalds, and tripping all the time.

Suddenly, Alice walked in, with the rest of the family with her. She had a big humongous ear to ear smile.

"HI!!!!" Alice literally shrieked. I waved like an idiot.

"So... howdidyoutwoswitchbodiesandwheniwanteverysingledetail." Alice said in one breath.

Edward was sitting on the floor playing with the carpet.

"WHAT?!" The rest of the Cullens shouted.

Of course, Emmett was the one to laugh. His laugh filled the whole room, and it actually hurt my ears. I bet they could hear it all the way to mars..

I sighed and shook my head.

Esme was the next to speak up. "What? What ever do you mean, Alice?" She asked in a motherly tone.

"Well... Edward is in Bella's body and Bella is in Edward's. Would you care to share some AWESOME news Bella-in-Edward's-body?" Alice asked.

"Uh... Yeah. I'm preggo's... Though now Edward is in my body... and yeah.."

"WHAT?!?!?!!?!?!?!??!!?!!?!!" This 'WHAT' was much louder and shocked than any other I had heard today....

**Sorry it took forever. I was sick, with the fever... **

**This chapter isn't so good, because I was half asleep while writing. **

**Review!! :) **


	5. AN again

**I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN LIKE A 100000000 YEARS!! Some of you have probably died already...**

**I'm having a pretty bad case of writers block :( **

**And I have had to study like everyday.. then I fall asleep. **

**And I have tennis, sports club and detention... (uh oh..) **

**And a stupid asshole is stalking me... I'm not kidding. **

**AND THIS STILL ISNT AN UPDATE! :'( I suck. **

**I _meant_ to update like last week, but then everything disappeared from my computer! Stupid computers...**

**I won't promise a date because random stupid stuff keeps coming up! My life is a mess... **

**Once again, i'm really sorry. :( Don't come after me with pitch forks and fire on those stick thingys! **

**THANX FOR READING MY FANFIC!! **

**~ the-little-twilighter :) **


End file.
